The Real Me: Sasuke
by Leviathan Axe
Summary: Naruto discovers a secret about Sasuke. A secret so incredible and perverse that he just had to take advantage. Now their lives are changed completely. Naruto/Sasuke (Crossdressing). Yaoi at first I think, I'll explain that at the top of the first chapter. Lemon/smut story.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be honest, I am not sure if this story classifies as a yaoi/gay story. I'll admit that it does at first but I have it planned that Sasuke will eventually think of himself as a girl so I'm not sure what category that falls into.**

**Crossdressing/Trap  
Masturbation  
Fingering  
Blowjob  
Facial  
Self Facial**

* * *

"Dammit," Naruto cursed silently as he watched Sasuke try and take the bells from their teacher Kakashi. The Uchiha was close, closer than he or Sakura had managed, but still failed as Kakashi had launched the boy back a few yards. They were running out of time as the timer only had maybe five minutes left. If they didn't get those bells then they would all be forced to go back to the Academy. There wasn't enough time to come up with a plan and let the others know of it. With no other choice that he could think of, Naruto burst out of the forest and ran straight for Kakashi. He knew he didn't stand a chance, especially if Sasuke couldn't do this, but he had to do something.

"This again," Kakashi sighed, sounding bored as he pulled out his book again.

Naruto scowled at that. The man had put his book away to fight Sasuke but Kakashi didn't even view him as a threat. It was insulting. "Don't underestimate me!" Naruto shouted as he reached Kakashi and tried to kicked the man, but the Jonin caught the kick with ease and threw Naruto away. Managing to land on his feet, Naruto ran at the man again, throwing a few kunai as well for extra measure.

Kakashi just glanced up from his book before stepping to the side, letting the flying weapons pass by and safely embed themselves into a tree. Kakashi then continued this as he kept stepping back from Naruto's attacks, making the blond even angrier. "30 seconds," Kakashi reminded. Feeling a tug, Kakashi's eye widened when he saw wire wrap around him and tie him to the tree he neared. "Smart, tying the wire to the kunai and distracting me enough to trap me, however..."

"Got you!" Naruto shouted in victory as he dived for the bells, knowing he had only seconds left. His look of victory turned to shock when Kakashi was suddenly replaced with a log, making Naruto collide with tree.

"You still failed," Kakashi finished from atop the tree. The timer went off, signalling the end of the test. Jumping down to the ground, Kakashi sighed. He had hoped this team would understand the hidden meaning of this test and pass but instead they acted alone and never once worked as a team. "Well, it's looks as thought you three will be going back to the Academy."

"No, we won't," Sasuke said as he landed in front of Kakashi, holding two small bells. Kakashi stared at the objects and patted his waist and realised he didn't have them anymore. "When?" Kakashi asked happily.

"When that idiot got lucky and tied you to the tree," Sasuke said, pointing to a pissed off Naruto. "I was at the top waiting and you just so happened to appear with your back to me."

While he was happy they managed to get the bell's, Kakashi just prayed that no one outside this team will ever hear that story. If Gai ever found out the he would never let the silver haired man live it down. "Well done."

The next thing Naruto knew, he was tied to a log back where they had started the test. His teammates stood in front of him, both looking smug. "What the hell?! Why am I tied up?!"

"Because you failed," Kakashi answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Before Naruto could shout anymore, Kakashi continued speaking, "Now, Sasuke, you have a choice to make because you only have two bells. Who will go back to the Academy?" Sasuke looked at the bells in his hand and looked thoughtful. With a shrug, he tossed Sakura a bell and kept one for himself. Naruto, seeing this, looked devastated and hung his head. He knew he wouldn't be picked but it was so unfair.

"So what now?" Sasuke asked, hoping there will be some training.

"You all pass," Kakashi then said, shocking everyone. "The point of the test was to evaluate your teamwork. And while it was none existent, I do see some potential. What really convinced me was you giving away a bell, Sasuke. Honestly thought you would refuse to have teammates," Kakashi explained. "So, congratulations on officially becoming Genin, report back here tomorrow at 8 in the morning and we'll figure out you're training." Turning around to walk away, Kakashi stopped and glanced back, "Oh, and someone cut Naruto down."

While he was happy that he somehow passed, Naruto struggled against his bonds and looked at his teammates. "Little help?" he asked.

Pricking up one of Naruto's stray kunai, Sasuke threw it and it landed between the wires next to Naruto's left arm. "There, free yourself," the Uchiha said before walking away, with Sakura annoying him as she followed. Naruto shouted after them before he began swearing, which became vulgar enough that even a certain red head in Sound would blush if she heard this.

So, for the next hour, Naruto tried to free himself. Unfortunately, the kunai next to him was just out of reach for him to grab but he was able to rub his arm and the wire against it. He would have been freed a half hour ago but it turns out he was accidentally cutting threw his jacket, which was now missing a sleeve. The wire was stronger than Naruto through it was as it took ages for him to cut through it.

* * *

Even though he had passed the test and was now an official Genin, Naruto still had a bad day. All of his weapons he had used in the test were now dull and broken, Ichiraku's was closed for the day because they were low on ingredients, there was a leak in his bathroom which he had to clean and fix, and finally he was also broke as he just realised that his wallet was lighter than ever.

Staring up at his ceiling late at night, Naruto frowned. Those bells should have been his but instead the win went to Sasuke again, as it always has. Even throughout the Academy, Sasuke was always one upping him at every opportunity and it alway's ended badly for him. But not anymore! When Naruto get's the chance, he was going to prank Sasuke so that the Uchiha knew to never cross him again. Getting an idea, Naruto got changed back into his tracksuit save for the jacket as it was ruined. He picked up his homemade itching powder, more powerful than that stuff you get at the store, a couple of orange paint can's, and a camera so he can picture Sasuke's face when he's pranked.

He knew where the Uchiha District was, it was easy to find. A large district that nobody ever went to after the whole massacre. The gates were closed but Naruto was able to jump over them and onto the rooftops thanks to a large tree he climbed. Now all he had to do was figure out which house was Sasuke's, which wasn't easy because nearly all the houses were identical.

Maybe it would be easier if he just followed Sasuke home after training tomorrow, so with that thought, Naruto turned and was about to walk home when he heard a grunt. Following the noise, Naruto grinned as he finally found Sasuke, training in his back garden against some dummies. Seeing his chance, Naruto saw an open window and quietly climbed inside, smirking as Sasuke never saw him.

Naruto blinked as he saw how empty the house was. It had all the basic furniture like any other house, such as couches, bookcases, chairs, and such but it all felt staged. Like it was there as a show. Looking closely, Naruto could tell that the furniture was barely used much. Ignoring that, Naruto searched for the bedrooms. There were only three and two of them were covered in dust, making it obvious no one had stepped foot in those rooms in years. Going to the final room, Naruto smirked as he saw it was Sasuke's room.

Going back to make sure Sasuke was staying out there, Naruto quietly ran back to the Uchiha's room and closed the door behind him. Going to the dresser, Naruto tried not to laugh as he opened a drawer and then took out his itching powder before stopping in shock. The drawer was filled with nothing but women's underwear. Picking up what a bra, Naruto saw it was for someone with a small chest. Dropping the bra back into the drawer, Naruto closed it and opened another to see regular boy's boxers. Deciding to ignore what he just saw, Naruto began to cover the boys underwear in the powder before hearing the door to the house open.

"Crap!" Naruto whispered as he closed the drawer. Going over to the bedroom window, Naruto opened it and jumped down, making sure to close the window behind him as he did so. Going to the building opposite, Naruto sighed in confusion. He missed his opportunity to use the paint so there was no point in using the camera now. But why does Sasuke have a drawer full of women's underwear? It didn't make sense! Looking at Sasuke's room from where he stood, Naruto saw Sasuke walk in, pick something up from another drawer that Naruto never checked, and go straight for his bathroom. Trying to figure out a way so that he could still use the orange paint he had brought with him, Naruto was about to leave when he saw the door open and he froze at who he saw walk into the bedroom.

It was a girl with long black hair, wearing nothing but dark purple lingerie to match. She went over to the drawers and then put on some fishnet stockings before standing and posing in the mirror. Even from the distance he was at, Naruto had to admit that the girl was beautiful. Much more beautiful than Sakura and probably every other girl he had ever met.

"Who are you?" Naruto wondered. The girl look really familiar but he couldn't recognise her. Before he knew what he was doing, Naruto took a picture. He continued to watch as the girl twirled about on the spot, not noticing that he was starting to get an erection from the show he was getting. Then the impossible happened. Something that shocked him more than when he learned he had the Kyuubi sealed in him. Naruto realised why the girl looked so familiar as he whispered, "No way..."

* * *

Walking through his house, Sasuke paid no attention to anything as he quickly made his way to his bedroom, feeling the 'urge' again. He breathed heavily, not from the training but from excitement as he climbed the steps, desperate to get to his room fast. But he forced himself to take his time as he finally reached the door. He opened it and closed it just as quick, locking it as a precaution. Biting his bottom lip, Sasuke walked over and pulled out a drawer, seeing a wig with long black hair. It matched his perfectly and it was long enough to let him style it any way he wanted. He grabbed it and went into his bathroom.

Gently placing the wig down, Sasuke took a shaky breath as he lifted his shirt off, showing that he was wearing a white training bra. Gliding his hands down, Sasuke shivered when he felt how hard his nipples were, even through the material. Gulping, he reached his shorts and quickly dropped them, shuddering when he saw the matching panties and the small erection that was visible.

He never understood why he loved doing this, but he didn't care. He glanced at the shopping back in the corner and grew even more excited as he remembered what he bought earlier today after the test this morning. Going to it, he smiled when he saw the dark purple lingerie. He was thankful for the transformation jutsu as it made it much easier to buy these items.

Not even a minute later and he had finished putting on the lingerie, loving how it felt. Placing the wig on, Sasuke wanted to see how it look in a bigger mirror so he opened the door and walked back into his bedroom, making sure to sway his hips as he walked. Once he reached the mirror, he opened a drawer and bit his lip at his underwear collection before pulling out some black fishnet stockings and put them on. Finally done, Sasuke blushed as he looked in the mirror and posed a few times.

**(-LIME WARNING-)**

As he posed, his right hand grazed his covered erection and he moaned lightly, blushing at the contact. With his right index finger, he teased the clothed tip, circling the head and moaning as the tip became damp with pre cum. Taking a few steps back, he fell back into his bed before reaching and pushing down his panties, watching as his thin five inch dick was freed. No matter how many times he sees it, he blushes in embarrassment at how small it was. It was also surprisingly sensitive for some reason and if he grazes it, it feels like electricity going through him.

He rubbed it lightly, easily fitting it in his right hand and stroking it gently. With his left hand, he reached up and placed his hand underneath the bra, playing with his own nipples. Just like his penis, he rubbed the tip of his nipple with his finger and then pinched it, gasping at the sharp pain and pleasure that coursed through him. He stroked harder, his dick slick with his pre cum as his hand glided up and down swiftly.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke moaned in a higher pitched voice than normal, blushing hard as he fell onto his back. Ever since that accidental kiss when they were assigned teams, Sasuke just couldn't get the blond out of his head. But he knew he could never get him. If Naruto ever found out about his secret, Sasuke would be devastated. But that never stopped him from fantasizing.

Like now, he imagined Naruto holding him down and calling him names like pervert and sissy while he rubbed his large cock against Sasuke's smaller one. Even if he begged, Sasuke was alway's brought to the edge as Naruto toyed him, played with his body. He even imagined Naruto forcing him to take his dick in his mouth and suck all the cum he would give.

Rubbing even harder, Sasuke used his left hand gathered some pre cum before reaching further down. He gasped lightly as he felt his finger prod his hole, his juices helping as the digit slowly slid in, making Sasuke moan a little louder. He felt his release nearing and rubbed harder, adding a second finger. "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Sasuke panted out before his eyes rolled as his fingers found a particular spot in his ass. He pressed down hard and tensed while shouting, "Cumming!"

He felt his asshole clench really tight around his fingers, trying to push them out as he thrust them deeper inside. His dick began to spray his cum and, because of the angle he was lying, his cum covered his chest and face in five spurts, each one more powerful than the last. Once his orgasm finished, Sasuke collapsed while panting, feeling tired and licking the fingers that were up his ass

**(-LIME FINISHED-)**

Sitting up as his wig fell off, Sasuke stood and walked back to his mirror, blushing as he saw his cum covered face. "I look like a slut," he muttered catching a drop of cum that was falling down his cheek with his tongue. Finding his taste to be okay, Sasuke used his fingers and gathered all the cum he could and licked it all up before going to his bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Naruto panted as he sat back, having just experienced his own orgasm as his hand left his softening dick, streaks of his cum splattered all over the roof in front of him. "Holy shit..." he muttered. He never thought that Sasuke thought of him that way. The guy never once gave that impression. And Naruto didn't understand why that turned him on, watching Sasuke dress as a girl and masturbate. He took a few pictures but he didn't know what to do with them. Stuffing his dick back into his pants, Naruto gathered his stuff and got the hell out of there in case Sasuke or someone else noticed.

Now back in his apartment, Naruto sat on his bed and stared at the camera. He could just delete the photo's and pretend that it never happened, that way things will stay the same. But as he held the camera, staring at the images of Sasuke's secret, Naruto knew he couldn't do it. He then began to think of all the times Sasuke had beaten him and how he was bullied by everyone in class.

Tomorrow, after training, Naruto was going use these photo's as a plan began to form in his head.

* * *

Naruto grinned a little as training was coming to an end. They had practiced some teamwork exercises all day, which they all failed because they refused to work with each other. Tomorrow they'll be doing some more of the same training in the morning and then their first D-Rank mission in the afternoon, which Naruto was both excited for and not looking forward to as he heard what those missions usually consist of.

Seeing Sasuke, Naruto's grin widened as he felt the envelope in his pocket filled with the pictures he took. He couldn't wait to enact his plan and it looked like he was about to in a minute.

"Alright kiddies," Kakashi called out, not caring if his team hated that nickname. "That's it for today. As for how you all did... it was just awful. I hope it improves otherwise we'll only be doing D-Rank missions for a long time. Anyway, see you tomorrow!" And with that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura, covered in mud, looked tired as she glanced at Sasuke. "I'm just going to go straight home today. Bye, Sasuke," she said with a small wave. Sasuke didn't even look at her, making Sakura sigh before she turned and limped away. Probably back to her home and to stay in bed until tomorrow morning. That only left Naruto and Sasuke alone in the clearing. More than once Naruto had caught Sasuke looking at him and that made Naruto wonder if Sasuke had looked at him all this time throughout the years. It was hard to tell.

Sasuke turned to leave so Naruto acted quickly, praying that his plan wasn't going to backfire. "Hey, Sasuke! You got a minute?" he called after the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked surprised as he turned around but shrugged in an uncaring way as he walked back towards Naruto. "What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

But now that Naruto knew his secret, he could just hear the happiness in Sasuke's voice. Usually he wouldn't want to ruin anyone's happiness, but Naruto felt he had to do this. "Just listen, you see last night I was thinking to myself about how you stole those bells from me. I should have won that but, as alway's, you had to show off and prove yourself better." Sasuke's eyes widened at that statement and he was about to say something until Naruto continued. "So I had thought of a way to prank you, but it didn't work seeing how nothing happened."

"What did you do?!" Sasuke shouted angrily, grabbing Naruto by the collar. He hated being pranked on.

Waving his hand lazily like he wasn't worried, Naruto smirked and it immediately unnerved Sasuke. "I wouldn't worry about it. If anything it just proves what I'm about to show you." Taking out the envelope in his pocket, Naruto's smile grew into a wicked grin as he held it in front of Sasuke's face. "So when I went out to prank you, I saw something you wouldn't believe."

Letting the blond go as he took the envelope, Sasuke couldn't ignore the bad feeling in his stomach as he finally opened it, and widened his eyes in horror and the photographs inside. Each one was a picture of him wearing lingerie, and the final five were pictures of him masturbating and fingering himself. The final one, was a zoomed image of him with his own cum on his face and eating it. Even as he stared at them, Sasuke stared at his own cum covered face and blushed. _'I really do look like a slut,' _Sasuke idly thought as he dropped the pictures in shock to see Naruto grinning at him. "H-How?"

"Like I said," Naruto answered, "I went out and saw something you wouldn't believe."

"Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted in a hurry, producing a small fireball that incinerated the pictures on the ground. For extra measure, he stomped on the ashes and ground them into the dirt. "I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke shouted as he lunged for Naruto, who only jumped back. What amused Naruto was that Sasuke looked lot more embarrassed than angry as he had a huge blush that covered his entire face.

"Do that and everyone in the village will see the photo's," Naruto threatened, making Sasuke freeze. "What? Did you think those were the only copy? I have clones scattered around the village and if I don't dispel them in the next..." Naruto glanced at the sun and his grin widened, "Five minute, then they know what to do."

Scowling while glaring heatedly at the blond, Sasuke seethed as he growled out, "What do you want?" It took all his willpower not to murder the idiot. How did he ever gain a crush on him?!

"What are you willing to do for me to not spread the photos around?" Naruto asked.

He really wanted to say that he wouldn't do anything but he couldn't risk it. If those photos got out then his life was over. "A-Anything," Sasuke muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said..." Sasuke gulped as his throat suddenly felt dry. "I'll do anything you want." Until he had every single one of those photos, he couldn't do a single thing. Hell, Naruto might even be bluffing and there was no way tell.

Chuckling at how defeated the great Uchiha looked, Naruto felt a surge of pride. "Good," he said. He then turned and began to walk towards the village. "Follow me, we're going to my apartment." Reluctantly, Sasuke followed while glaring holes into the back of Naruto's head.

While they walked, Sasuke began to think. _'Why does he want me to go to his apartment? He saw what I did last night, why is he not calling me names or treating me like a freak?'_ Thinking back to the photos, Sasuke continued thinking, _'Does he know I fantasised about him? He can't possibly be expecting me to do anything like that, is he?'_ Unknown to Sasuke as he was too deep in thought, those thoughts were reminding him of his favourite fantasy where Naruto just takes him even if he begs for Naruto not to.

Finally coming to the apartment building, they climbed the steps until the very top. "Does anyone else live here?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity as he noticed no one about.

"Nah, it's just been me for a few years now," Naruto answered while he unlocked his door. Walking in, Sasuke was honestly surprised as he had expected it to be messy. Sure there was rubbish lying around and there was a lot of dust, plus he could see that there were a few dishes needed cleaned. "Come on in then."

Once he was in, Naruto shut the door behind him and sat on the couch. Sasuke just stood in the middle of the room, glaring at the blond. "Why did you want me here?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto never once lost his smile. "The first thing I want you to do is really easy. I want you to clean my apartment. It shouldn't take too long."

"Is that all?"

"Oh I am so glad you asked," Naruto said, making Sasuke regret opening his mouth. Standing up, Naruto quickly went to his bedroom and came back with a shopping bag. "Just because I know how much you like to dress up, I had a clone get you these while we were training so you could wear this while you clean."

Taking the bag, Sasuke looked inside and blushed before shoving back into Naruto's hands. "I am not wearing that!" His face was burning bright red from anger and embarrassment again.

Smirking, Naruto just shrugged. "Fine." He created a single clone, which also held a smirk. "You know where they are. Go make sure everyone gets a copy." Sasuke froze when he heard this. Reluctantly, he snatched the bag from Naruto's hands and went into the bedroom, slamming the door as he did so. The clone dispelled itself while Naruto laughed, "Too easy."

A few minutes later and Sasuke opened the door. Stepping into the living room, Naruto turned his head from his place on the couch and smiled when he saw Sasuke wearing the french maid outfit he had gotten him. A short black dress that ended with white frills high on his legs, long white socks and black high heels. In his hair, Sasuke wore the maid headpiece, a black lace choker around his neck, and a couple of white frilly cuffs on his wrist. In his hand, Sasuke held a basic duster while he tried to push the dress down, feeling it was too high up.

"Perfect," Naruto said.

"I hate you," Sasuke muttered with a red face.

Getting to work, Sasuke began to clean the apartment. He took out all of the rubbish, washed the dishes, cleaned the laundry, and was now dusting the place. As he did all of this, Sasuke felt Naruto watching him every second and it made him incredibly self conscious. As he cleaned the coffee table in front of Naruto, the blond saw something and said, "I didn't give you those pair of panties."

Sasuke stood up straight and tried to move the dress down to hide them. He turned and saw Naruto's questioning look. "I-I was already w-wearing them," Sasuke answered with a stutter.

"Oh, so that explains why my prank didn't work," Naruto realised. "I had put my homemade itching powder in you underwear! Sorry, you guy underwear," Naruto corrected, knowing that Sasuke had both.

_'THAT'S HOW HE FOUND OUT?!'_ Sasuke thought, almost breaking the duster in his hands because he clenched them so hard. "You broke into my house," Sasuke said slowly through gritted teeth.

"How else did I find out about that little fetish of your's," Naruto answered back. "And also about that crush you have on me." Sasuke froze again, looking as though his whole world had suddenly shattered. "Oh, you thought I didn't know. I saw you moaning my name while you played with yourself. Hell of a show by the way."

This was mortifying for Sasuke. He hasn't cried in years, since his family was taken from him, but in less than an hour, Naruto was already making him feel like he was about to. "Your home is clean," Sasuke said quietly, looking everywhere but Naruto. "Can I leave now?...Please?" he almost begged, desperately wanting to leave.

Naruto glanced around, amazed at how clean his home was. It hasn't been this clean in a long time. But as he looked around, his eyes landed on Sasuke and he saw something poking out the front of the dress. Considering something, Naruto decided to go for it. "I have one last request before you can leave."

Disappointed that he couldn't let yet, Sasuke sighed. "Yes?"

Standing up, Naruto walked around Sasuke and, when he was behind the Uchiha, leaned towards the boy's ear and whispered, "I want you to touch yourself."

Eyes widening once again, Sasuke spun around in shock. "W-What?!"

Pointing at the obvious small erection, Naruto still held his smile as well as a blush of his own. "I want you to masturbate in front of me. Show me how you get off."

"Y-You can't be serious!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to hide his erection while Naruto sat back down.

For some reason, Naruto began to feel angered by Sasuke's defiance. Has he still not learned he doesn't have a choice in the matter. Unknowingly channeling a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto eyes flickered red for a second as he growled, "Do it. Now." Sasuke didn't know what to do and he was even more confused when he saw Naruto's eyes flicker red.

**(-SMALL LEMON/LIME-)**

But hearing the way Naruto commanded him, Sasuke would be lying if he didn't find that hot. So, with obvious unease, he sat on the coffee table opposite Naruto and slowly spread his legs, showing his erection in the panties he was wearing. He lifted the dress up a bit and hesitated before quickly pulling down his panties to expose his erection in all its glory.

Seeing the small hard dick, Naruto hummed a little. "I didn't notice before but you've actually got a bit of phimosis going on," he said, seeing the foreskin over the head of the penis.

Sasuke blushed more and shut his eyes tight, trying to imagine himself alone. If he did this quick, then he can get out of here sooner. He grabbed his dick and began to stroke, slowly at first. As much as he hated to admit it, he was incredibly turned on at the moment. Being degraded and forced into wearing this outfit, Sasuke couldn't help but get hard from it all.

He had to bite his lip from moaning as this felt a lot better than usual. He was already leaking a lot more pre cum, which helped him stroke faster. Unconsciously, he reached up and unbuttoned the front of the dress, letting it fall down to his waist as he grabbed his chest, rubbing his nipples with his fingers.

Naruto had to admit, Sasuke put on a hell of a show. His dick was hardening slowly as he watched Sasuke masturbate but he wasn't going to touch his dick, not yet anyway.

Releasing a moan, Sasuke tweaked his nipple a little, feeling it get harder the more he touched it. His stroking gain a but of speed, rubbing faster as his hand glided up and down. Falling backwards onto the table, Sasuke opened his eyes and moaned louder when he saw Naruto staring at him with wide eyes and a smile. _'Is he enjoying this?'_ Sasuke thought. Because of the angle Sasuke fell at, Naruto now had a good view of Sasuke dick rubbing and his asshole, which twitched every now and again. Not able to help himself, Naruto stood and walked forward. He slapped Sasuke's hand away and grabbed hold of the small dick. "N-Naruto?" Sasuke gasped out in a higher pitched voice.

"Shh," Naruto shushed as he gave a sharp tug, getting a load moan from the Uchiha. "Just enjoy." Naruto then stroked Sasuke's cock faster. It was obvious Sasuke was enjoying it as he began to hump into the strokes, moaning non stop while he did so.

It felt different, having someone else stroke your dick. It felt better. "G-Gonna cum!" Sasuke announced before flinching as Naruto let go. "W-What?"

"Not yet," was all Naruto said. He waited a few seconds, making sure Sasuke's release died away before grabbing the penis again. He slowed his strokes while saying, "You're gonna love this."

Before he could ask what Naruto meant, Sasuke watched as Naruto spat on his own fingers. He then felt the digits caress his hole. Gasping, Sasuke's eyes widen when he felt a finger force it's way into him, curling and twisting. This was completely different than when he fingered himself. As Naruto explored his depths, Sasuke felt it wasn't enough as he rubbed his chest with both hands. "M-More!" he begged.

"Alright," Naruto said, adding a second finger. He watched as the asshole easily stretched for the second finger and felt Sasuke's body vibrate from the intrusion. "How is it?" Naruto asked as he scissored his fingers.

"It's good!" Sasuke squealed with drool coming out of the corner of his mouth, no longer caring if it was in front of Naruto. "It's so good! Please let me cum!"

Smiling as he knew Sasuke was practically his now, Naruto suddenly shoved in a third finger. He shoved them deep, brushing a spot that had Sasuke shudder. Seeing this, Naruto figured he would be nice and finish this. "Cum for me," he ordered as he scratched the sensitive spot as he stroked as fast as he could.

Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Sasuke tensed as he thrust his hips into the air. "N-Naruto! Cumming!" he announced, feeling a powerful orgasm burst from his dick.

Naruto watched as the dick he held spurted cum and made sure to point it at Sasuke. The boy kept coming, covering himself again in his own cum. As he did this, Naruto watched as Sasuke's asshole clenched around his fingers, almost as if they didn't want to let him go. Once Sasuke stopped cumming, Naruto withdrew his fingers and smiled when he saw Sasuke's ass gape a little, trying to clench close but failing. While Sasuke wasn't looking, Naruto brought his fingers up and licked them, deciding he liked the taste.

Standing up, Naruto walked around the table and looked at Sasuke's face. The boy was in a daze. His eyes looked clouded with pleasure as he panted hard. "We're not done yet," Naruto said as he unzipped his pants.

Once he came to, Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw a huge cock appear in front of his face. It must have been around ten inches long and very thick, with the veins bulging. His breath hitched as he smelt it, the musk was powerful enough to make Sasuke light headed. He followed as Naruto walked around the table and sat down, his dick pointing straight up. Without even fighting it, Sasuke fell to his knees between Naruto's legs. "Y-You want me to b-blow you?" he asked carefully.

"I'm not going to force you," Naruto admitted but he still held a smile. He could see the desire in Sasuke's eyes and knew the boy wanted it. "But if you want, I give you permission to give me a blowjob."

His mind snapping, Sasuke launched forward began to lick the shaft. Naruto's taste was better than anything he had ever eaten. He licked it all over, wanting to savour every inch. He even went down and sucked gently on the large heavy balls, almost able to feel the cum sloshing around in them. He could hear Naruto's groans and saw the blond enjoying this, which gave Sasuke enough confidence to go up and take the head into his mouth.

"You're good at this," Naruto groaned out, placing a hand on Sasuke's head to push him a little deeper.

What he couldn't take in his mouth, Sasuke stroked. He had to use both hands as neither one could fully wrap around the large dick. He sucked hard as he bobbed his head up and down. He had never done this before so Sasuke was just going with what felt right. And it seemed to be working as Naruto was rubbing his head and moaning a little.

A few minutes later and Naruto tensed as he held down Sasuke's head. "Take my load!" he shouted as he released, watching with a grin as Sasuke's cheeks bulged from the amount of cum. Sasuke tried to pry Naruto's hands off him but he wasn't strong enough so he fell limp, feeling the cum launch itself down his throat. Some of the cum exploded from his nose before the torrent slowed down. Once it stopped, Naruto extracted his wet dick from Sasuke's mouth and grinned as the last Uchiha lazily licked his dick clean.

**(-SMALL LEMON/LIME FINISHED-)**

"How do I taste?" Naruto asked as he saw Sasuke voluntarily swallow all the cum he could.

"Delicious," Sasuke quickly answered without thinking. He then sat back on his knees, looking expectant.

Blinking in confusion, Naruto asked, "What?"

"Is there anything else you would like for me to do?" Sasuke asked in a soft voice, even tilting his head slightly to the side.

"No, that will be all for today. You can get changed in my bedroom," Naruto answered, watching as Sasuke stood and left the room. _'Was he obeying my orders willingly?'_ Naruto thought, wondering why Sasuke was acting different. As he put his softening dick back into his pants, Naruto saw Sasuke walk back into the room with a bag in hand. "Is that the outfit?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered.

Considering what to do with it, Naruto shrugged, "Just leave it by the door. I'll figure something out." Sasuke nodded and placed it down next to the door before looking back at Naruto. "Right, well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Nodding again, Sasuke bowed a little and said, "Goodbye." He looked as though he wanted to say something along with it but bit his tongue to stop himself. He then turned and left without another word.

Naruto stared at the door. "I think he might kill me tomorrow, photos or no photos."

* * *

**I am not use to yaoi but I had this idea in my head. There are only two (possibly three but I'm still debating) characters that could pull off crossdressing. Everytime I tried to find a story like this, I just couldn't find anything. It was almost always Naruto being the bottom and he was the girl in the relationship. So I thought I'd give this a try.**

**It was a bit odd writing this but I enjoyed it at the same time and I am proud of myself. I hope the adult scenes were to your liking so please let me know if there is an issue.**

**This story will only be a Naruto/Sasuke but I might add one or two more characters. Most likely one more at least.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions, please feel free to message me or leave it in the comments. I will do my best to answer. This story will be updated but I do not know when as I am very busy in the real world and I am also working on other stories.**

**Thank you.**

**P.S. If Darth Tenibris2 is reading this, then I'm just letting you know I could not stop laughing at you comment on IES. You are the saltiest dumbass I have ever met. I don't understand why you were mad in the first place cause I told everyone what was happening in the summary and then at the top of the chapter. To everyone else, if you look up Darth Tenirbis2 profile you will have a good laugh, I promise you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What to expect:**

**Mind Break (At least in my opinion he did in this chapter)  
Ahegao  
Lemon  
Crossdressing/Trap  
Exhibitionism (or at least slightly)**

* * *

Walking up to a bridge, Naruto smiled when he saw his two teammates, both just leaning against the railing as they waited. "Hey guys," he called out when he was close enough, not bothering to ask where Kakashi was as they all knew the man would be late.

Looking away from the beautiful pond beneath the bridge, Sakura frowned. "You're late Naruto," she said, "Sensei could have been here by now."

"Really?" Naruto asked with a 'are you serious?' look. He walked past her and smiled, seeing Sasuke avoid eye contact. "Do we know if we're training or are we doing more chores yet?"

"They're missions, Naruto," Kakashi answered as he walked up to his Genin, reading his book as always. "And yes, we do have missions actually. Two of them. First one's actually this way," the man said as he started walking away. His team began to follow, not looking forward to the missions they will be doing. Probably cutting someone's grass or painting some fences. Naruto was right, these were chores in all but name.

As they walked down the street, Naruto slowed his walk until he was walking side by side with Sasuke, who scowled when he saw what Naruto was doing. "Do you have them on?" Naruto whispered with a smile, making sure that neither Sakura or Kakashi heard them.

Looking away as he felt a small blush forming on his cheeks, Sasuke nodded. "Yes," he whispered sharply. "I did just as you asked." Naruto's smile didn't disappear as he reached into his pocket, Sasuke watching carefully. Taking out an item, Naruto's smile turned into a smirk as he pressed a button on the item. Almost immediately, Sasuke flinched when he felt the toy he had in him suddenly come to life and vibrate. "What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke whispered as his legs shook, the strong vibrations finally ending after a few seconds.

"Just seeing if you were telling the truth," Naruto answered as he pocketed the item. "I'll admit, I knew you would wear the bra and underwear, but I didn't think you would put the _that_ in." Sasuke didn't say anything as his blush grew slightly, easily remembering the order Naruto gave him this morning.

* * *

_(FLASHBACK - THIS MORNING)_

_Walking through his quiet house, Sasuke yawned a little as he, yet again, heard someone ringing his doorbell. He had a particularly good dream last night about being at the academy and he was underneath Naruto's desk, happily servicing the blonds dick. And as much as he wanted to go back to that dream, something he will never admit to anyone, Sasuke knew he had to answer the door because he had a feeling that the person was going to keep ringing that damned doorbell until he answered._

_Finally reaching the door, Sasuke quickly opened the door and was about to tell whoever it is to go away until he saw Naruto standing there with a grin, holding a bag. "Hi Sasuke," Naruto greeted, his eyes trailing down. "Do you always greet everyone like this or is it just for me?"_

_Confused, Sasuke glanced down and gasped. Every night, he only ever slept naked. So when he woke up to answer the door, he quickly put on a blue bathrobe but had forgotten to tie it properly as he saw it was open and showing his small erection thanks to that dream he had. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked, covering himself with his robes, blushing brightly. He couldn't believe he was thinking this but he was thankful it was Naruto that had answered the door. Anyone else, and this would have been worse._

_"Mind if I come in?" Naruto asked and Sasuke knew better than to say no, so he reluctantly stood aside and let Naruto in. "We're going to your bedroom," Naruto said as he headed to the stairs. Sasuke scowled as he followed once he shut the door."I got this for you," Naruto said as he handed Sasuke the bag once they entered the bedroom._

_Taking it, Sasuke didn't know if he wanted to know what was in the bag. Deciding not to waste any more time, Sasuke opened it and quickly shut it, his face redder than a tomato. "Why did you give me this?!" Sasuke shouted._

_"I thought it would be obvious," Naruto answered as he looked through Sasuke's undergarment drawer. He rummaged through them before smiling, "These will do perfectly," he said, pulling out a pink bra and matching pink frilly g-string. "Put this one and that toy," Naruto ordered when he put the underwear on the bed._

_"Why?!"_

_Not liking to be questioned, Naruto's smile turned into a frown, something that made Sasuke worried. "Stop asking questions," Naruto said, "I'll explain everything later. Just put these on and put that plug in. Unless you want those photo's spreading around."_

_Sasuke almost forgot about those. "N-No," he said, his head bowed in defeat. He doubted that Naruto had clones ready to spread the pictures but Sasuke didn't want to take the risk. "I'm s-sorry."_

_Hearing the apology, Naruto's frown disappeared and turned back into a smile. "It's all good! Now, I have to go get some ramen cause I'm starving. I'll see you at the meeting."_

_Sasuke watched Naruto leave and heard the front door close a few seconds later. He looked at the underwear laid out for him. Honestly, the clothes were not the problem. He would have worn them or something else anyway. It was the toy that threw him off as he would have never expected Naruto to have something like this. "Must have gotten it after that night," Sasuke said to himself, looking back in the bag._

_The toy was by no means large. He had seen them before and knew it was of average size. Putting the bag down, Sasuke took off his robe and took a deep breath. He idly wondered if he should go through with this but didn't want to risk it. So he reached into the bag and took out the blue butt plug and a bottle of lube it came with. It made Sasuke nervous as he had never played with toys before. It was something he had always wanted to try but never grew the courage to actually go out and buy one._

_Taking the bottle of lube, Sasuke put some on his fingers and reached behind, gasping as the cold liquid touched his hole. He spread it around a little and easily slid a finger in, trying not to moan as he did so. Thinking he was ready, Sasuke put some more lube on the toy and braced himself, holding it against his hole. He only now realised that, while it was average size, it was still nearly three fingers thick._

_Pushing it in, Sasuke gasped and moaned a little as he felt it slide in before reaching the base. It felt good but it was still hard to not try and push it out. Knowing it will help, Sasuke awkwardly walked over to his bed and quickly put on the g-string, the fabric helping to hold the plug in place. He blushed again as he saw his reflection once he put on the bra. He could just see the toy with the g-string keeping it still._

_Shaking his head, Sasuke put his clothes on and left his house. It took a little while, but by the time he got to the bridge, he was able to walk normally._

_(FLASHBACK END)_

* * *

Even now, as Sasuke and his team walked to their first mission of the day, Sasuke could still feel the toy scraping against the walls inside his ass. He had no idea that it could vibrate and now he was worried about what Naruto has planned. "You told me to put it in," Sasuke whispered. "Why do you even have something like this?"

"I saw it the other night and came up with this idea," Naruto explained. "I want you to keep that toy in until I say otherwise. You are not allowed to take it out and you cannot touch yourself ."

Sasuke looked a little fearful as he listened. This had to be some kind of joke, right? "Y-You're kidding, right?" Sasuke asked nervously.

Shaking his head, Naruto answered, "Nope! Like I said, you have to keep the toy in until I say otherwise. And you are not allowed to cum."

"O-Otherwise?" Sasuke gulped.

"Otherwise those pictures will be the least of your worries," Naruto threatened with a smirk. "Understand?" With great hesitance, Sasuke nodded, obviously not trusting his own voice. "Good! Now, I think we're here."

Walking into the front yard of a house, Kakashi turned to his group. "Alright, the mission is simple. I want you three to clean this house from top to bottom. The new occupants will be moving in tomorrow."

Giving a small 'tsk', Naruto said, "Told you it was chores."

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "I want you to make a few clones to cut the grass. Both the front and back yards need tending to. I'll let you three decide who cleans where in the house. I'll be out here if you need anything."

"How long do we have?" Sakura asked with a hand raised.

Looking thoughtful, Kakashi answered, "I can't imagine it would take more than a couple of hours, especially with Naruto's clones. So I'll give you all three hours at most. Good luck!" the man said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto created a dozen clones, telling six of them to go round back and fix the garden while the last six stays at the front and do the same. The three Genin then walked into the house, sighing when they saw the place covered in dust. It helped that all the furniture was covered in a sheet but they could all tell that this will take some time. "How do we want to do this?" Sakura asked.

"I can make a bunch of clones to clean most of the rooms. I guess we each just decide on a room and my clones will do the rest," Naruto offered.

The other two agreed, liking the plan. "I'll take the living room," Sakura offered.

"Sasuke and I can take upstairs," Naruto said, trying not to laugh at Sasuke's scowl.

They headed for the stairs, with Naruto activating the toy in Sasuke. The Uchiha felt the plug come to life unexpectedly and gasped, nearly tripping as he got to the first step. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked, quickly going to Sasuke's side.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said, ignoring Sakura's offer for help. "Just tripped." Reaching the top step, Sasuke leaned against the railing and bit his lip to stop from moaning. The plug was still vibrating even as Naruto walked up next to him. "T-Turn it off," Sasuke whimpered with red cheeks. It wasn't powerful the vibrations, but it was enough as it pressed down on a particular spot in his ass.

The vibrations stopped, allowing the Uchiha to sigh in relief. "Don't forget," Naruto said as he walked away, "No cumming unless I say so." He disappeared into a bedroom, leaving Sasuke alone on the stairs. He hated this. He hated the situation he was in, and he hated Naruto. But what he really hated was that he was hard and he wasn't allowed to relieve himself even though he was starting to become desperate.

He passed by a few rooms, seeing clones of Naruto quickly cleaning everything. He hated to admit it, but those clones were very helpful. If it weren't for them, then the team would have been stuck here for hours. Probably the entire day. Feeling the vibrator come back to life for a second before dying again, Sasuke groaned as he knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Ow," whined Sakura, hissing at the many scratches across her arms. After the team were finished cleaning the house, they immediately went to their next mission, which was capturing Tora, a cat. And every single scratch was because of Tora. Every Shinobi in Konoha hates this mission as it was impossible to capture Tora without getting injured or attacked by the feline. Thankfully, when Team 7 finally captured the cat, Sakura was chosen to carry him back to his owner. "Are we done for today? I need to bandage my arms before I die of blood loss," Sakura said and, honestly, all the males could see she did look paler than before.

As tempted as Kakashi was to say no, he decided against it. "Yeah, we're done for today," he answered. "I hope you all had fun." The three Genin had different reactions. Sakura looked in pain, Naruto grinned and nodded, and Sasuke glared at Naruto with red cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, we all have tomorrow off so just rest and relax while you can."

For once, Sakura didn't even bother asking Sasuke out or even say goodbye to her team as she turned and walked home. Kakashi, as he always does, disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone in the middle of the street outside the Hokage's Office. "I'm hungry," Naruto said. "Think I'm gonna get some ramen."

"Wait," Sasuke said, quickly grabbing Naruto's sleeve. Turning, Naruto couldn't stop the grin appearing on his face as he saw how out of breath Sasuke was and his flushed face. "I... I need to... please," Sasuke begged with a look of desperation.

"Not yet," Naruto answered, pulling his arm out of Sasuke's grasp. "But I might change my mind if you come with me."

Reluctantly, Sasuke followed Naruto through the village and to Ichiraku's, a decent-sized restaurant. Because it was now late in the evening, there weren't many people out at this time. This meant that, when Naruto and Sasuke entered the food stand, they were the only customers. Once Naruto sat down, Sasuke slowly joined him, sitting uncomfortably on the stool. "Hello?" Naruto called out to the restaurant.

Seconds later and a young woman walked out of the kitchen. She smiled, "Oh, hey, Naruto. Here for the usual?"

"Yep!" Naruto answered with a nod. "Thank's Ayame."

"And what will your friend be having?" Ayame asked, turning to Sasuke.

He blinked in surprise, honestly forgetting that he has to order. "Just a miso ramen, please," Sasuke ordered as he read off the menu.

"Okay," Ayame said as she wrote down the orders on a notepad. "It'll just be a few minutes."

"So, how are you holding up?" Naruto asked with a laugh, getting yet another glare in response. Glancing around to make sure no one was around, Naruto reached into his pocket and watched Sasuke carefully as he turned the vibrator on, making sure to put it on a high setting. Sasuke gasped and slammed a hand down on the counter but what caught Naruto's attention was that Sasuke was also grinding his butt on the stool as if trying to push the toy in deeper. "Look's like you're enjoying it."

The toy stopped vibrating, allowing Sasuke to catch his breath. Once again, he was brought to the edge but was denied the satisfaction. At this point, Sasuke was honestly willing to do anything just to cum. "No more," he said breathlessly. Ayame walked back through, holding two steaming bowls of ramen with one of the bowls a little larger than the second. She placed them both down, giving Naruto the bigger bowl.

Waiting until Ayame turned her back towards the two, Naruto whispered, "How badly do you want to cum?" he asked, getting an idea as he ate his ramen.

Glancing up from his own untouched bowl, Sasuke didn't know what to say. He wanted to, hell, he needed to cum otherwise he was going to go mad. But could he admit this to Naruto? And if he did, what was the blond planning? But feeling his erection straining against the fabric of the g-string, Sasuke knew he couldn't last much longer. "I want to, please let me," Sasuke begged, his will given up.

"Then you know what to do," Naruto said back to a confused Sasuke. Making sure Ayame and no one else was listening or watching, Naruto pulled down his zipper and pulled out his long hard cock. Sasuke's eyes widened, not expecting this. "Well?"

It dawned on Sasuke. He knew exactly what Naruto wanted. He wanted the struggling Uchiha to go underneath the counter and give him a blowjob. It was incredibly risky. There were flaps attached to the food counter which hid the person's legs. It was long enough that Sasuke could hide behind them and between Naruto's legs. But there was something else that Sasuke realised. He realised that he wanted to suck Naruto's cock. So without a word, he slipped down from his stool and crawled between Naruto's legs, sitting in a crouched position.

**(-SMALL LEMON WARNING-)**

"Good," Naruto whispered loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Did you say something?" Ayame asked as she turned around, having heard Naruto whisper. She also noticed that Sasuke was now gone. "Where did your friend go?"

Even as he felt Sasuke gently grab his dick with two hands, Naruto calmly answered. "Ah, Sasuke forgot he had something to do tonight so he left. But don't worry, I'll make sure to enjoy his ramen for him."

Stroking Naruto, Sasuke kept remembering the last time he did this. And all he could remember was how Naruto's cum tasted. He wanted to taste it again. As he stroked Naruto's dick, he could see the pre-cum oozing and leaned forward, licking it all up eagerly. It was salty but good. Once he was done licking, Sasuke took the head of the dick into his mouth. He leaned forward again, letting the cock go deeper until it hit the back of his throat. He gagged but didn't let go as he pulled back and then moved his head forward, giving Naruto the blowjob he wanted. Up above, Naruto groaned in pleasure. Somehow, this was much better than last time.

With one hand, Sasuke continued stroking what wasn't in his mouth and with his other, he reached into Naruto's pants and pulled out his balls, gently massaging the heavy sack in his hand. _'Please cum,' _Sasuke thought as he continued sucking and stroking, getting faster with each passing second.

"If you want me to cum," Naruto whispered as he suddenly grabbed Sasuke's head. "Then you need to do better." Without warning, he pulled Sasuke's head forward, forcing every inch into his throat. The boy couldn't breathe as he struggled against Naruto's grip but he was helpless. He fell limp, letting Naruto fuck his face hard and fast as he felt the blond's dick slide back and forth down his throat. He hummed, vibrating his throat for Naruto and immediately felt the cock grow a little, signifying the impending orgasm.

_'Can't breathe,'_ Sasuke thought as he choked, feeling Naruto's balls slap his face a little with each thrust. He was drooling, his saliva being spread all over the cock and dripping all over the place making a mess. But he couldn't ignore the fact that it felt somewhat good for some reason.

Feeling his orgasm quickly approaching, Naruto pulled Sasuke forward and held his head down his crotch. "Take my cum, you bitch!" Naruto whispered with a groan, turning on the vibrator at the same time. Sasuke's arms fell limp down his sides as cum exploded down his throat, forcing itself into his stomach as he finally came, his own cock shooting out a few large loads into his panties. After a few spurts, some cum started leaking out the sides of Sasuke's mouth, dripping down his chin and onto his drool covered shirt.

Once he was done, Naruto sighed as he pulled out, hearing a wet 'pop' as he pulled free from Sasuke's mouth. Reaching down, he stroked himself quickly and gave a couple more spurts all over Sasuke's face. "Damn, that was good," he said looking down behind the flaps. He grinned, seeing a cum drunk Sasuke leaning against the counter, covered in cum, looking unable to move. Glancing down, he also saw a dark mark on Sasuke's shorts, meaning the boy had also cummed. Stuffing his dick back into his pants, Naruto placed some money on the counter to pay for the ramen and quickly helped Sasuke stand, both walking away before anyone could see either of them.

**(-SMALL LEMON END-)**

* * *

Finally reaching his apartment, Naruto let Sasuke in first before following, watching the dark-haired boy sit on the couch. Honestly, Naruto didn't know why he brought Sasuke here, he hadn't planned this far ahead. Hell, he didn't plan on what happened at Ichiraku's either, that was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. He wondered why Sasuke looked calm as he sat there, when before he was flustered and angry. It was odd.

Suddenly, Sasuke stood. He looked to Naruto and said, "I'll be back in a moment." Watching him walk to his bathroom, Naruto sighed. He wondered if he took things too far again. Going to his couch, he sat down and turned the tv on, just surfing through channels while idly waiting for Sasuke.

About five minutes later, Naruto heard the door open again. He didn't bother turning as he knew it was Sasuke, who else could it have been? But when Sasuke walked in front of him, Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Instead of wearing his classic blue and white outfit, Sasuke was now wearing a dark blue floral bra with matching thongs. He also had on a dark blue waspie attached to black stockings. What also surprised Naruto was that Sasuke was wearing a black long-haired wig that reached his waist.

"H-Holy crap," Naruto whispered with wide eyes, unable to tear them away from the boy in front of him.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked in a higher than normal voice. Looking, Naruto also noticed that he had makeup on. Black eyeliner, a small amount of blush, and very light pink lipstick. When he didn't receive an answer, Sasuke frowned, worried about what Naruto was thinking. When he was about to apologise, he actually squeaked in surprise as he found himself lying on the couch with Naruto above him, their faces close together. "HMM?!" he tried to shout but was muffled when Naruto slammed their lips together, kissing him.

When he tried to shout, Naruto took the chance and shoved his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Finally getting over his shock, Sasuke returned the kiss, his tongue wrestling with Naruto's but found that he was losing. Needing air, Naruto broke the kiss, a line of saliva connecting the two. "Does that answer your question?" he sarcastically asked with a grin.

**(-LEMON WARNING-)**

Eventually, the two found themselves in a seated position, with Naruto now shirtless as Sasuke straddled his lap as the two made out. His arms around Naruto's neck, Sasuke moaned as he felt Naruto fondle and knead his ass. Squeezing Sasuke's ass, Naruto stopped kissing Sasuke when his fingers brushed something. "Ah! Naruto!" gasped Sasuke, feeling the toy he still had in push a little.

"You still have it in you?" Naruto asked in surprise. He had thought that when Sasuke changed outfits he would have taken the toy out.

Blushing, Sasuke looked away as he answered. "Y-You never told me to."

"Show me," Naruto ordered, loving how the great Uchiha followed his orders. Hesitantly nodding, Sasuke got off of Naruto and bent over the table. He held himself up as he spread his legs, presenting his ass to Naruto. Reaching forward, he moved the piece of fabric aside and gently pulled the toy, "You're not letting it go."

"Please," Sasuke moaned, "Take it out."

Getting an idea, Naruto sat back. "Do it yourself. Push it out without your hands." He could see the hesitation in Sasuke's eyes and said, "If you do this, then I will give you a reward."

Something about that made Sasuke nod. He took a deep breath and reached back, spreading his ass a little further to help. Very slowly, Naruto watched as the toy started moving back on its own before moving back into place. He could see Sasuke's hole stretch as it tried to push out the toy but it must have been too big as it, once again, fell back. Taking another deep breath, Sasuke pushed harder. _'Come on!'_ he thought, struggling. _'Push it out!'_

"Hurry up!" Naruto shouted as he reached forward and slapped Sasuke's right ass cheek hard, leaving a faint red handprint on the pale skin. Sasuke gasped, not expecting the sudden jolt of pain and pleasure. For some reason, it helped as he moaned, finally pushing the toy out as it fell to the ground covered in his juices. "Very good," Naruto commented as he saw the hole stay open and try in vain to close.

_'I did it,'_ Sasuke thought while panting, feeling tired.

"I guess you earned your reward," Naruto said as he stood. Moving his head to see, Sasuke breathing quicken as he saw Naruto unzip and take off his pants and underwear, leaving him completely naked with a hard cock pointed right at the bent over Uchiha. Somehow, it looked even bigger than before as it pointed right at him as if pointing at what it wanted. "Do you want it?"

Gulping, Sasuke nodded. "Y-Yes," he said answered quietly.

"What?"

"Yes!" Sasuke repeated, louder.

"How badly?" Naruto asked as he placed his dick on top of Sasuke's ass, rubbing it against the crossdresser's hole.

Feeling the contact, Sasuke shouted, "I need it!" But he didn't stop, he continued shouting, "I want that fat cock to fuck me! Break me! Turn me into a girl! Just please fuck me!" As he shouted, Sasuke felt tears down his cheeks but didn't care anymore. This was what he wanted.

Grinning, Naruto lined his dick up with Sasuke's ass. "Good," he said before thrusting forward as hard as he could, shoving almost every inch into Sasuke's asshole.

When he put the toy in, Sasuke felt everything. It felt cold and small. It felt good but it didn't reach deep enough. Now though, all Sasuke felt was fire as his ass stretched to accommodate the monster forcing itself into his rectum. It was twice as thick as the toy and hot, very hot. As soon as he realised Naruto had shoved it all into him, Sasuke's eyes rolled back as he came immediately, his dick shooting load after load onto the table below.

"Fuck!" Naruto groaned stopping with his cock buried deep. It was tighter than he expected, softer and warmer too. _'I could get used to this,'_ Naruto thought as he pulled his dick back and thrust back in, loving how he heard Sasuke gasp with every movement.

The only sounds anyone could hear were the soft 'schlick' sounds as Naruto thrust his dick back and forth, picking up speed along the way. _'W-What is this?!' _thought Sasuke, his breath literally being knocked out of him as he felt Naruto's pelvis slam into his ass. _'It so good!'_

He came again, his cum flying all over the place which Naruto noticed. "You're cumming?! Does it feel that good?!" he shouted with each thrust. "Tell me how it feels!" Sasuke didn't answer, too lost in pleasure. Not hearing an answer, Naruto stopped thrusting and pulled back until his dick's head was all that was in. "Tell me!" he shouted, slapping Sasuke's cheeks hard, left and right until they were bright red. "Tell me or I'll pull out!"

Sasuke's dick was rock hard, harder than ever before and the spanking wasn't helping. He never thought that getting spanked would feel this good but it did. But hearing Naruto's threat, Sasuke panicked. "I'm sorry!" he shouted between each slap, "It feels good! It's incredible!"

He thrust his ass back, forcing Naruto's cock back into his hole. "You really are a slut!" Naruto shouted as he started thrusting again, loving how Sasuke thrust back. "All you wanted is for someone to fuck you and make you a bitch!"

Sasuke came again for the fourth time that night. He could hardly think anymore, his mind was too clouded in pleasure. All the times he masturbated or had that toy in today, it was nothing compared to the real thing. "I... I can't stop... cumming," he said.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto felt a familiar sensation and knew he was close. "From now on," he began, thrusting as hard and as deep as he could as he spun Sasuke around onto his back. "You belong to me! You are my personal cumdump! I will fuck you whenever, wherever I want! Understand?!"

"Yes!" screamed Sasuke, holding his legs up to his shoulders, allowing Naruto to get even deeper. "I'm yours! I'm your cumdumpster!"

"I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum in your boy pussy!" Naruto shouted.

"CUMMING!" screamed Sasuke, feeling his greatest orgasm ever as he gained a 'fucked stupid' look, how eyes rolling back with his tongue sticking out. His dick shot out his last loads, covering himself in his own cum as his ass clenched tightly around Naruto's thrusting cock.

Feeling how tight Sasuke's asshole was all of a sudden, Naruto shoved every inch of his cock as deeply as he could and shouted, "I'm cumming!" His dick swelled slightly as it exploded, firing his cum deep into Sasuke's bowels. To the Uchiha, it was an incredible sensation as he felt something thick and hot spill into his depths. It didn't stop for over a minute and he felt so full. He could even see his stomach swell slightly from all the cum Naruto was forcing into him.

His cum slowing down, Naruto pulled out. Once his cock was free he stroked it fast and fired the last few loads all over Sasuke. Unable to shoot anymore, he fell back onto the couch, panting as he watched his cum pour out of Sasuke's gaping ass. "S-So good," muttered Sasuke as he fell limp. He was too weak and tired to move but he loved it.

Once his cum stopped pouring out of Sasuke's hole, Naruto stood. He really wanted another go but knew that both he and Sasuke were too tired. That session was draining, both physically and mentally. Looking at the fucked stupid boy, Naruto smiled as he saw that Sasuke was now sleeping. Picking up the boy in his arms, he walked to the bedroom and gently laid Sasuke down before climbing into the bed with him, the Uchiha quickly rolling over and lying on top of him.

Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist as he felt the Uchiha's breath on his neck, Naruto smiled, looking forward to what will happen next.

**(-LEMON END-)**

* * *

**Do not worry, there will be another chapter.**

**If you have noticed, I have changed the title and added 'Sasuke'. This is because this story has given me an idea to make 'The Real Me' a series with different characters. Each story will have different scenarios but they will all involve Naruto. If you have a character in mind who you think can be considered a 'girl' like Sasuke in this story, then please leave your idea in a comment or PM me.**

**I have a few ideas and will put up a poll to see which character you would like to see next. Just be warned, it will all involve either Naruto or futa's.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions, please feel free to message me or leave it in the comments. I will do my best to answer. This story will be updated, but I do not know when as I am very busy in the real world, and I am also working on other stories. If there is an issue with the story, as in a mistake or spelling error, please let me know and I will fix it.**

**Thank you.**

**P.S. I am still working on I.E.S. so do not worry. Almost finished with the chapter.**


	3. Temp Chapter: Poll

The poll is live to decide which character I should go for next.

Options are:  
Naruto  
Kiba  
Haku  
Naruto AND Sasuke  
Beastboy

If you can think of anyone else then please let me know. I only do characters that are young, not adults. If you believe that the character can either be gender-bent or crossdress then please let me know, they can be from any show/movie/game you can think of. I can only think of so many.

Please also note that every story will involve either Naruto and/or futas.

I will take down this chapter in a week or so.


End file.
